AABBD-001 Impact
Design Armaments *'Beam Sabers' :Impact carries a surprising total of eight Beam Sabers. Two are stored in external racks on each forearm, while an additional Beam Saber stored in each binder near the Sub-Arms. The positioning of the Beam Sabers was carefully designed for quick reactions from virtually any direction, and the ones on the forearms can be activated while in storage. *'Beam Tomahawks' :Inspired by the powerful close-range weaponry used by SN-04 Sazabi. The beam tomahawk is a very powerful melee weapon and mounts two beam emitters. Taking advantage of the flexibility of the I-field and its ability to shape plasma, the beam tomahawk can either emit a pair of beam axe blades, or combine its output to form a single large beam saber. Impact carries a total of two Beam Tomahawks, one inside each front binder. *'Buster Gun' :One of Impact's primary long-ranged beam weapons, inspired by the XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai. The Buster Gun is shaped much like a pistol, and is typically used with only one of the mobile suit's hands, leaving the second hand free to use a melee weapon. Stored on the right hip when not in use, the Buster Gun can combine with the Beam Zanber to form the Zanbuster. *'Gatling Guns' :Based on the weaponry of the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", and concealed within the shoulders. When active and revealed, the Gatling Guns are surprisingly powerful, capable of tearing through thin armor and damaging enemies with thicker armor. Used primarily against enemies with heavy anti-beam defenses, and against thickly armored enemies can be used to take out sensors and/or joints. *'Beam Strings' :Unique weapons stored in the fingertips, the Beam Strings are literally very long rope-like extensions of beam energy which Impact is capable of using to slice up multiple enemies units with great ease and speed. Despite being almost literally string-like in thickness (relative to a Mobile Suit), the high-energy concentration is quite capable of slicing through even thick armor. *'Tentacle Rods' :Likely some of Impact's most unique close-ranged weaponry, which is inspired by the weaponry used by XMA-01 Rafflesia. Each binder has a total of twenty-two tentacles; four tentacles per shoulder binder, with one in each waist binder and two in eachleg binder. The tip of each tentacle rod mounts a single superheated chainsaw tip, a melee combat weapon that combines the superheated blade technology from the mobile suits used by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War with the concept of a revolving chain blade. While not as effective as a beam saber the superheated chainsaw drains less energy, and makes up for its small shortcoming by weight of numbers and how the tentacles can be used to ensnare mobile suits, rendering them helpless. *'Mega Particle Cannon' :Based off the performance of NZ-666 Kshatriya, Impact is equipped with a total of thirteen Mega Particle Cannons, with three in each shoulder binder (two aimed down along the binder, one aimed up from the base of the binder), with a single additional Mega Particle Cannon in its chest. The four upward-aimed Mega Particle Cannons are meant to be used in Impact's Mobile Armor form, granting it the capability of ranged combat, while the others are meant to be used as supplementary fire in Mobile Suit form. Due to Impact being designed for close-ranged combat and defense, the Mega Particle Cannons see sparse use. *'6-Tube Missile Pods' :Powerful solid-state weapons, the pods are stored along the top rim of the shoulder binders, and one in each leg binder. The missiles are surprisingly powerful, capable of causing damage to even thickly-armored enemies due to sheer explosive power. *'Buster Launchers' :Inspired by what is arguably one of Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai's strongest weapons, these powerful beam weapons are capable of taking out entire battleships with a single shots. Impact is equipped with a total of two Buster Launchers, both stored in the rear shoulder Binders. *'Armed Armor VN' *'Beam Zanber' *'Armed Armor BS' *'Active Cannons' *'Zanbuster' *'Mega Machine Cannon' *'Beam Shotrifle' *'Beam Fan' *'Concealed Strike Blades' *'Protector Bits' System Features *'Minovsky Drive System' *'Binders' *'Sub-Arms' *'I-Field Generators' *'Psycho Frame' :*'NT-P' *'Chobham Armor' *'Mega Beam Shields' *'Shield'